


What To Expect When Your Clown Is Expecting

by terrahfry



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom!Pennywise, Clussy, Consensual spanking, Crying Penny, Fingerfucking, His juices taste like candy, Horror Violence, Human Form, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Medical Kink, Monster Genitalia, Mpreg, Not really dom/sub to extremes, Other, Penny as a pet, Penny's gender is all over the place, Pregnant Penny, Self-Lubrication, Sex Toys, Smut, So much teeth, Sub!Pennywise, Teeth, Tentacles, Urethral Play, Violence, cute pennywise, floating tears, reader's gender isn't specified
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15458892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrahfry/pseuds/terrahfry
Summary: Your clown has been anxious and moody and you've been trying to wheedle out of him the problem and he won't tell you. When he finally does, you sure aren't expecting it and didn't think it was even possible. An alien clown monster is having your child.





	1. Agitation

**Author's Note:**

> I can't make my mind up on the reader's gender. If they are male, they'd fuck him with their cock, female they'd be fucking him with a strapon. I'm leaning more towards male, but could still be either or, I guess.. Basically mpreg, the pet clown monster is pregnant, Penny is pregnant, just to clarify. I've been dying to do this for awhile. And this was supposed to just be a one shot, but I'll let it be longer. You aka reader/Pennywise and his human form Robert Gray. Eh..

It was the weekend, and usually that meant time to relax, binge watch your favorite tv shows, or have a movie marathon. Or as you're trying to do right now, get some reading done as you lounge on the couch.

You're halfway through the book you've been trying to finish since the past couple weekends ago. The book is a lengthy suspense thriller that you've been buried in, and right now, it's getting to a conclusion you've been dying to find out about.

Then comes another sigh from the source that's made it so hard for you to finish this book in one weekend. The difference is, the past couple of week's sighs (the same sighs you get when you're super busy and the source wants to play) are usually bored dramatic sighs. But these sighs seem troubled.

Penny has been fretting for the past couple of days now. You're not a cruel, or a neglectful lover or master, you've tried to get to the bottom of why exactly your alien clown pet is agitated and seems stressed. But he won't say what's wrong, won't tell you, and if you press too hard, he decides to just vanish and that irritates you.

So, you let him be, hoping he'll tell you when he's ready, because with as much as you wanted the mysteries of this book unveiled finally after 400 pages of buildup, the reason your clown is troubled interests you more. Seriously, why would an alien clown monster like Pennywise ever be this level of frazzled? What would he even have to fret so hard about? He can control the fucking universe at his whims, and make something appear out of nothing. And while he may be cute and submissive to you, he can truly transform into a vicious unholy terror to frighten the shit out of even the hardest of humans. You would say the hardest of men, but you've seen men who thought they were the toughest of the tough crumble when faced with Penny's rolls of sharp shark-like teeth.

Penny is fretting now, twitching and nervous as he sits in the chair. You watch out of the corner of your eye between reading your book and notice that he has a gloved hand up to his mouth, the glove has been shredded through where he's let his claws come out and he's seriously biting on them.

Another troubled sigh and you twitch. Since it's not his usual bored sighs that only slightly pester you, you're starting to get more worried and anxious rather than annoyed at the onslaught of nervousness coming from the clown.

The next time you glance over, he's got out knitting needles and colorful yarn and is knitting something at an inhuman super speed. His claws have been put back away and his gloves restored to their usual pristine white glory.

You lower the book from your face and sit it face down and open across your leg. "Hey, since you're doing that, can you make my grandma a blanket?" She loves crocheted blankets.

"Sure... I can.. Uh-huh.." He's gotten out a long line of crocheted yarn made now as wide as a scarf, but long as the living room of the Neibolt house. You wonder if he's going to cover the entire house with it. 

"Penny, why won't you tell me what's wrong?" You place your bookmark into where you left off and reach forward to sit the book on the coffee table. "Come here."

He tenses. "You said to make your grandma a blanket."

"You can finish that later." You say softly, motioning for him.

The past couple of weekends, he'd at least interrupt your book reading to crawl in your lap like an oversized cat. He is an oversized cat, his makeup reminds you of a cheetah, and he purrs when you pet him, and basically prefers to do as he pleases rather than mind. He minds later in the bedroom, and that's all you're concerned with. It makes you feel incredible, having this untamed dangerous monster submit to you simply because he chooses to. 

"But your grandma has always been so nice to me." Penny says, continuing to knit.

You often wondered if she would if she saw him in this form. Penny only meets her as Robert Gray, your human boyfriend. In that appearance he is his usual six-foot-four tall, but slouching frame, with a slender build, and young pretty face, which make him seem as threatening as a kitten. His light brown hair is nicely slicked back or falling in his green eyes that are dark, but sincere. And the slouching makes him seems so guarded and almost fragile and in need of protection. It's quite like a wolf in sheep's clothing. 

It was odd at first to see him as a human in casual clothing, jeans and a tee and a flannel, or black slacks and a nice black shirt. He was soft and so fucking pretty. You also think he's pretty in his clown form, adorable and smoldering at the same time. You like them both, you've had them both. They both like to be fucked like sluts in heat and both make the hottest sounds. They both have full plump lips that are just made to fuck and kiss.

You lick your lips. "Come here, now." You demand calmly.

Penny looks up and sniffs the air, he can usually smell your arousal. He drops the knitting and slinks down to the floor, crawling across it. You've sat up right and spread your legs for him to crawl up through them, still kneeling in the floor in front of you.

"Good boy.." You stroke your fingers through his hair and he purrs.

You convince him to go upstairs to your room. His mouth in either form always feel like heaven when he goes down on you. He keeps his teeth in, because he knows better. The sounds he makes when you eat him out or fuck him are hypnotic. He pretends he doesn't like when you call it a clussy, especially when you elaborated to it standing for 'clown pussy'. But it is like a pussy, only with fucking rolls of sharp dangerous teeth that could bite your face off. He keeps them kept in for you. Oftentimes tentacles will come out of there, or a small clit or cock-like one that's fun to suck and play with. It does resemble a bigger clit or a smaller dick, it's cute and you love it. 

The first time you made his clown form cum, he thought he was dying. Of course, having no other of his species around, or having no other human before you ever touch or play with him like that in clown form was truly an experience for him when you did. He didn't even know why you'd want to, but you've always liked strange things. You've always been fascinated by what he has down there. You can't exactly put your finger on why, but it turns you on. 

You have him on his back, and you're curled up halfway on his chest, panting and still touching and caressing him. You feel euphoric and almost predatory right now, still voracious and hungry. 

"Now, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" You ask, dipping your fingers inside of him, he's so wet and open and you finger him a bit, hand snuggled between his spread legs. 

You pull your slick fingers out to rub what you just call his clit, stroking it like you would a cock and he arches, the appendage getting hard and a bit larger as he gets more turned on. He can squirt from it sometimes, but his orgasms are usually inside contractions like a pussy. 

"Penny..?" You purr sweetly. "You like me playing with your clit, don't you.. See how big I can make it.. Be a good boy.."

He whines and arches his hips. He's already came twice and is so sensitive. "Please.."

"Tell me.." You tease, flicking his clit and making him whimper. "You want more, or me to stop..?" 

He shakes his head. Well, that cleared things up.

You go back to stroking it and fondling it. He relaxes a bit but then shudders, he's cumming again with a pitiful haunting whine. He's so sensitive. 

"Now tell me what's bothering you. Right now, I fucking mean it, Penny." You demand firmly and he flinches. He knows that tone, the one leaving no room for discussion.

Instead of answering, he moves and pins you down, sliding back down your body to go back down on you. You've never had him shut himself up with his mouth on you. Usually you 'make' him do that to 'shut him up.'

You leave it alone. It's still driving you crazy, but you let it be. He'll tell you when he's ready.

The sweet little sucking noises he makes is also driving you crazy and you're not going to last long. You love those fucking cherry lips. 

\--xx--

He's knitted covers for every piece of furniture in the Neibolt house and your grandma's house. He turns into Robert for you to go pay her a visit. She's surprised by all the crochet she's been presented with.

"Where did you get all these?" She asks.

"I made them." Robert says without a beat. Well, it isn't a lie, but it should sound dubious.

"You made these? Oh, they're so lovely. You're going to have to show me your secret for making such lovely patterns, dear boy." She chuckles.

His naturally pursed lips twitch at the corners into a smile. He's pleased she's happy with his gift. He's always so polite and courteous with her. She adores him. He seems shy, but sweet natured and gentle. 

You just want to tie him up and make him a begging whimpering mess of a pretty boy. Maybe bend him over the couch at home.

While your grandma has to go to the bathroom, you wrap your arms around him from behind and let your fingers trail up under his shirt over his stomach, that has a very small swell you never noticed before and figure he was having too much junk.. but that seeming silly since Penny doesn't gain weight no matter what he eats in any form, unless he takes a form of someone or something overweight. It's peculiar and he tenses as your fingers run over his stomach.

You ignore it. "I want this form when we get home." You whisper. "I want you to ride me."

"Yes, Master. Feels good when you enter me in this form." He agrees. He likes when you find his prostate. He can cum over and over, so you can tease his prostate all you want. It's a lovely way to spend a boring afternoon or whatever.

When you get home, he's already tearing at your clothes to get them off and strip off his own. You find yourself shoved down on the couch as he straddles your lap and prepares to position everything in place.

You grab his hand before it can reach back and hold to his wrist. "No no, you have to be prepped. You don't produce your own lube in this form, Penny. I have to open you up." You say, taking hold of his cock and stroking it slowly. He's uncut and you amuse yourself by sliding the foreskin up and down over the head.

"I.." Penny tilts his head and then reaches back around himself, when he brings his hand back in front, you see his fingers are slick. "Like this..?"

"What the..?" You reach around to press your fingers against his hole, and he's so wet, allowing you to slip them inside easily. "How..? You said you have to obey the laws of a form you take.."

"I don't know.. I'm so empty, Master.. Please.." He pouts, kissing you as you continue to finger his hole. He's so fucking wet and loose inside, so hot. In fact, all of him feels hot to the touch.

You grab to his hips while he fucks himself in your lap, moaning like a whore and sounding down right filthy. You love watching his human cock bounce around while he bounces in your lap. Your hands explore up his sides and to his chest, rubbing over his nipples and getting a whine. You move your hands lower to the small pooch in his stomach.

Penny stops, tense. "Please, Master.. don't.. please don't.."

"Why?" You ask, continuing to touch him.

"Master, please don't." He says more firmly, glaring up into your eyes, his have turned the golden fiery color they do when he's angry or about to devour something.

You pull your hand away. "Okay, Penny, calm down. It's okay." You reach up to take his head in your hands, moving them around to the back of his head and carding fingers through his soft hair before bringing his head down to your shoulder and stroking his hair. He buries his face in your neck. "Why though? Are you hurting there? I just want to know what's wrong."

He raises his head. "Can I finish fucking myself before I tell you?"

"Yeah, come on.." You would very much like if he did continue first since you're throbbing between your legs and feel like you're about to explode.

He wastes no time in starting back up again as your hands find his hips, grabbing so hard you'll cause bruises on the pale human flesh.

"Can you stroke my cock while I do it, Master..?" He asks.

You take hold of him, jerking him off and making his hips buck in your lap.

"Good boy.. Bounce on that cock.. You're so fucking wet.. That's it, baby.. You're so fucking good.. So gorgeous.." You coo, encouraging him. 

Penny stops again and you feel like screaming. "You like this form better.. Cuz it's human.. I'm not human.." He pouts, looking insulted a bit. 

"Penny.. Penny, no.. I like them both. You're gorgeous in your usual form too. It's not like I think I'm fucking someone else, Penny, I know it's you." You say, you don't even call him Robert at home, only out in public. He's Penny, your Penny. "Come on, baby.. I'm aching here.. I know you are too.. You're throbbing in my hand.." You say, still stroking him. "You wanna turn back into the clown, go ahead, baby, I don't care. I just thought you wanted your little ass fucked like this." You say, arching your hips up into him. 

"Lucky for you, I do." He scowls, and picks back up his rhythm.

"Lucky for me, huh? You're sassing your master, Penny.." You playfully warn.

"So..?" He asks.

"So.. you know what happens to bad little clown boys who sass their master.." You say, rubbing your thumb over his cockhead and the slit that's leaking precum. "You keep it up you're going to get a spanking."

He shudders and his eyes, which are back to a blue green color darken. "Which form will you do that in..?"

"This one since this one is the one sassing me. Do you need a spanking, Penny..?" You ask. "Or are you going to keep fucking yourself on my cock like a good boy..?"

"What would you do it with..?" Penny asks, rocking his hips and letting out little panted groans.

"What do you think I should do it with? What do you think you deserve..? My hand..?" You reach around and smack his ass hard and he cries out and groans.

"Fuck yeah.. Over your lap.. I've been bad, Master.. Need you to punish me.." He moans. 

He loves being spanked. When you first did it, you had been only been teasing him and gave him a playful birthday spanking.. on your birthday. You were both surprised to find out he really fucking enjoyed it. It turned him on and he even blushed. So, he decided he'd like to see how hard you could do it and what different things felt like. He still prefers your hand over your lap so he can rub against your leg like a horny puppy. He's never been spanked in his human form. And he's obviously curious.

"Hurry up and cum then.. Now.." It surprises you how quickly he minds and is cumming all over your fist.

After you're both finished, you dress, but make him stay naked before motioning for him to lay across your lap on the couch. He does so a little too eagerly and wiggles his hips against your thigh. You don't take it easy on him when you start, landing one hard smack after the next on the pale flesh of his bottom, unrelenting as fast. He had not been expecting such a difference in human form, but he's tensing and yelps, crying out and wiggling. It's more intense on human flesh, it stings more, and he's hard as fuck again. 

He loves it hard and rough. It's not like you can hurt or break him. You still gave him a safeword because you care, which is simply Sunflower because of the abundance of them growing amongst the dead weeds and the creepy dead gnarled tree outside the scary looking goth-like Victorian house. You cleaned up and renovated the inside, still keeping it creepy, but left much of the outside looking ravaged by time.

"Oh, please.. Master, please.. Fuck.. Ohhh, fuck.." He literally purrs. "It hurtsss.. sssooo good.. I wasn't expecting this.." He hisses and grounds out words. "I like it, Massster.."

"Be still and hush up.." You make sure to cover every single inch of the luscious flesh writhing in your lap, smacking each cheek in rapid succession before slapping him hard under the curve of his ass a few times. "You've been a bad pet.. Back-talking your master.. Such a naughty pet.."

He's whining and whimpering pitifully. "Sorry.. Sorry, Master.. I didn't mean to.. I won't do it no more.."

You stop and run your hand over his backside, squeezing the reddened flesh. "Yeah, you will.. You're a mouthy little pet.. aren't you..? You're disobedient.." You continue the spanking and he drops his head to the cushion. "You like that, me spanking your naughty ass..?"

"Yes.. Yes, Master.. Yes.. Oh, yeah.." He arches when you stop and shove your fingers back into his wet hole, fucking them in an out. "That's so good.. That feels so good.. Please don't stop.. Let me.. Let.. Ohh..." He trembles, breathing harshly and you realize he's just came on your leg.

"Next time we use the cockring for this.." You sigh. These pants are done for. You should've left them off.

Once freshened up, you notice Penny has fixed himself up, is back in clown form and now resembles a hyper ass child in attitude and mood. He's been bouncy and been humming some tune, all the while going around and straightening up shit, or rather messing up how you like having things, all around the house. He's also cleaning which is freaking you out. He's going around fluffing pillows and dusting things.

He could glamour the house clean, but he's choosing to remind you of the stereotypical crazy 50's housewife. Which amuses you thinking about him dressed like one.. Or in a sexy French maid costume.. Yeah, that one's better..

He stops, stares at you, lips parted, head tilting. "What're you thinking about, Master?" He asks.

You shake your head. "You in a French maid costume."

He shrugs and lets his clothes transform into that, the short black dress still all frills and white lace around the sleeves, neckline and bottom of the skirt, with a little frilly white apron tied around his waist. His full red lips curl into a smirk as he dusts with the feather duster for show. You're not complaining.


	2. Out of Character

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know something's wrong when your clown monster starts acting bizarrely out of character, even for him. This has included actually cleaning, biting you deep enough to break skin and mark you, nesting, and being physically sick and tired. He's either dying, or something else impossible..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some medical kink, improper thermometer usage, male self-lubrication, sex with both the human and clown form, teeth, so much teeth, Penny does some ooc shit, a dude gets eaten.

It's been a long day and you just want to get home and put your feet up.. Or soak in a tub, take a hot shower, whatever. You drudge in the door, anticipating being jumped on as usual, but for once Penny does not come flying out at you. This should concern you. But you're so tired, you're thankful you don't get tackled by a rambunctious clown who acts like going a few hours a day without seeing you is the equivalent of a month.

You kick off your shoes and go to get into something more comfy, heading to the kitchen for something to eat.

You also notice it's deathly quiet and the house is eerily silent. At first you dread Penny is going to try to scare you, becoming paranoid as the minutes pass on and he doesn't pop out of something.

"Penny?" You call out, hearing no response.

You decide to check the house over, even down in the basement where the well he takes to the sewers lies. You peer down inside it. It's dark and deep and you wouldn't want to fall in.

"Pennywise? Answer me now." It's silent. Maybe he's eating.

Around the dirty basement he has placed more shit he's collected over the years from victims. He can make them seem invisible. If the cops ever decided to investigate this place, you're most likely going to look suspicious. He has more mementos in the sewers, in his special little area in the heart of them. Even the circus trailer that bears his name and image.

You pick up a Jack-in-the-box and wind it, not flinching when the faded clown pops out on a spring. The whole thing is old and faded.

You also notice that it appears like he's cleared some of the area out, rearranging stuff.. Some softer stuff sorted into a pile, almost reminding you of a nest.

You come back upstairs to the living room to find the clown, sitting crossed-legged on the floor, suit splattered with blood as he munches on some biker-looking dude's leg. The guy is still alive, but barely, still sputtering and choking. He raises bloody fingers up to you and gasps out a weak "help me."

"Sorry, bud, you're past help now." You sigh. "Penny, I told you not to bring food to the house." You remind.

The clown completely severs the leg with one massive jerk and gnaws on it like it's a chicken leg. The guy has finally gave up and is dead.

"I'll clean it up." He says when he swallows. He has blood and gore running down his chin and onto his ruffled collar.

"Usually you don't bring them here." You pet his hair.

"Others got too close. Had to come back. Not safe." Penny said, tearing into the guy's corpse some more, biting a large chunk out of his stomach.

"Not safe? What does that even mean, not safe? You're a unholy terror, what's not safe for you?" You wonder.

Penny gazes up at you and licks the blood from his lips. "I.. I don't know.. Just felt wrong.. I.. It's weird, Master. I never feel unsafe." He admits. You love the way one corner of his mouth lifts like a shrug.

"Okay.. What did this one do?" You had long convinced Penny to go after the scum of the earth. They scared easier than children, and would end up begging like little bitches when faced with death, no matter how tough they thought they were. Maybe not all of them, but the good majority.

"Dead beat dad. I guess I just got a craving for it." He giggles.

"I thought you weren't going after kids anymore?" You ask.

Penny cocks his head at you like you're absolutely crazy. "He's not a kid, Master."

"Not him. I found toys and kid stuff in the basement, your mementos." You tell him.

"I didn't get them from any kid I ate recently. Some were from years past, some.. some I've been foraging for in dumps and garbage bins." He says sheepishly.

"Why?" You ask, tugging his hair.

"I.. I'm not sure.." Penny buries his face back in the dude's stomach. You can see the scumbag's rib cage. This used to bother you, but you're pretty used to it. Though Penny usually doesn't bring his meals home because it's still gross.

"Don't lie to me.." You purr.

"I.." He looks unsure and it unnerves you. Penny usually never looks unsure. "I'll clean this up." He drags the body to the basement and tosses it down the well. He actually cleans up the blood after fixing himself up.

You sit on the couch, patting your lap for him to join. He comes to you timidly, gaze down. He's fretting again, twisting the ruffles on the top of his suit in his hands. He sighs and curls up in your lap, making himself light and snuggling into you.

He falls asleep with you petting him. Which sucks because the remote to the tv is on the coffee table and you can't reach it. Your book is also on the damn coffee table. You're stuck for awhile, so you doze off with him.

A little while later he's literally licking you awake. He giggles, his tongue swiping out to lick up your cheek. Great, clown drool. You look at the clock to see it's been just an hour. You secure your arms around his waist and just want to go back to sleep.

You allow your eyes to close back and he's kissing you, you smile into the kiss and return it. When he pulls back, you've not opened your eyes.

"It works in the movies." He pouts.

You crack open your eyes to glare at him. "I'm not a Disney princess." Though if you were, you'd probably be Mulan, because she wasn't a princess, didn't need saving, was the hero of that film and destroyed gender stereotypes. She was awesome.

"Eh, I'm no prince either. More like the dragon." Penny nuzzles you and you smile.

"Good thing I tame dragons and not slay them." You yawn.

"You couldn't slay me." Penny pokes your side and you squirm.

"I wouldn't want to, but probably not." You agree.

Penny moves to straddle your lap and wraps his arms around your neck, costume jingling. He pecks your lips and rubs your noses together.

"You're so cute." You have your hands on his hips and he starts rocking them back and forth. "You keep that up and you're going to have to finish what you've started."

"I'll finish it, Master." He purrs, reaching down to grope you through your pants and rub. His eyes stare into yours and he swipes his tongue across those full cherry lips.

"Fuck.. Upstairs.. Now.." You groan and he gets up and practically drags you up them.

He's bossy in bed tonight, wants you to take him from behind and it's not hard enough. So he takes over and rides you. He literally growls and flips you over to your back to straddle and ride you hard. You feel claws around your neck, but they don't squeeze your throat or dig into you enough to shred your skin. You're thankful for that, this is still a monster who could rip you to ribbons easily as if you were the world's cheapest made paper. He does snarl, drooling a bit as the fanged teeth come out, all sharp and jagged rolls of death on display. He could devour you, but he controls himself well enough.. He doesn't want you dead. He likes you, and knows your short insignificant life span is precious because he can't keep you forever.

You rub your hands up those powerful thighs flanking your hips and they tighten around you as he bounces on your lap rough and hard. You move your hand over to rub between them, playing with his clit and stroking it, feeling it grow rigid in your hand. He's so fucking wet and slimy.. and hot, burning hot. He lowers his head, lips pulled back into a snarl, teeth closed but still nightmarish. It's both incredibly sexy and fucking terrifying and you cum so fucking hard from just that.

But later you're in the bathroom, tending to your arm because he actually fucking bit into you. Luckily, he only broke skin a little and it's not gushing blood, and he didn't take a chunk out. You curse as the rubbing alcohol stings before using the peroxide to boil it out. You should be mad, but really it's just a minor annoyance and not the end of the world.

Penny is standing in the doorway, hand covering his mouth, eyes wide and worried.

"What's wrong? I want you to fucking tell me." You don't say it mean or hateful, but your voice is stressed from the pain. "You're not acting right and I'm worried."

Penny flinches and closes his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Master. I can't believe I did that."

"Me either." You say, covering the wound with antiseptic creme and applying some bandages. He never bites you. He's nipped and nibbled at you before, barely applying pressure with his normal teeth, and never breaking skin deep enough to leave a lasting mark. This one will scar. "Penny, I just want to know what's up with you. Maybe I can help."

"No.." He sobs, actually sobs. He's crying into his hands. Some of the tears literally fucking float to the ceiling. He's bled before and it floats. Yet, when he cums, it doesn't for some reason, his drool doesn't either, so there's that.

You have never seen him cry like this. "Penny..? Sweetheart..?" You wrap your arms around him and hug him. He's so much taller, but slouches down so you can pet and comfort him.

"I'm sorry, Master.. I'm sorry.." He repeats.

"It's okay.. You didn't hurt me.." You say.

"Yes, I did. I bit you. I could've taken your arm off." He sniffles.

"You wouldn't. Just try not to do it again?" You ask. You've always known the precautions of dating a monster with fangs.

He shakes his head vigorously. Then he's shoving you aside and dropping down in front of the toilet, violently throwing up blood and chunks of the man named Clark in the toilet. You found his wallet and ID, stole his cash and tossed the wallet down the well with his body. May as well get something out of it. He was almost dead broke anyhow.

The throwing up startles you, Penny never throws up like this. How long has he been doing this? Is it a recent thing, or has it been going on for awhile? Also, you're glad the vomit doesn't float.

"Penny..?" You're over to him, concerned and patting and rubbing his back. "If you're sick or dying, dammit, you better fucking tell me." You demand, voice full of fear. Yes, fear. But you've never had to worry about him feeding off you.

"You smell so good scared. I hate that I think that. I would never hurt you." Penny mumbles, still hugging the toilet bowl for dear life even after the retching stopped.

"I know. Go ahead, feed off my fear. But no more biting." You stroke his hair.

Penny shakes his head. "You're afraid because you think something's wrong with me."

"Yeah, I'm worried. You mean a lot to me, I don't want to lose you." You say, still petting him.

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not sick, or dying." He sighs, getting up and flushing the toilet. It'll take more than one with all the gore in it.

You follow the weakened clown back to the bedroom and sit on the bed while he lays down.

"You'll tell me when you're ready?" You ask.

"I'll tell you when I'm sure." Penny replies.

\--xx--

He's been sick for a few days, more vomiting that he's tried to hide from you, followed with general bouts of fatigue. The weakness is strange, he never gets weakened like this unless he's not eaten, or can't produce fear in his food. But he's been eating well.. Hell, he's even been overeating a lot. All with a craving for dead beat dads, of which there is an overabundance of dead beat or abusive parents in Derry. Some of the parents scare you more than the clown ever could.

You're playing doctor with him in his human form since he seems to feel better as that instead of the clown right now. Which is weird since he's more powerful as Pennywise than Robert Gray.

You have him naked and are feeling of him all over and notice he's hot again. "It feels like you have a fever. Maybe I should take your temperature."

"Will that be with your thermometer, or something else..?" He giggles.

"Let's try the thermometer." You say, retrieving it from the bedside table. You also grab the rubber gloves and put them on.

Penny promptly opens his mouth and you stick it in there first. He holds it impatiently as you time it, then you take it out and look at it. You realize you don't know the normal body temperature for an alien clown monster, but for a human, it's dangerously high. You remind yourself that Penny isn't human.

"I think I should try this somewhere else." You say, shaking the long glass thermometer to cool it.

He looks at you questioningly for a moment.

"Bend over the bed and spread your legs." You elaborate.

Realization flashes across his face and he quickly moves to do so, wiggling his ass.

"Good.." You push the thermometer inside him. It's too thin to fuck him with it properly, but long enough you can tease his prostate. He keens and grips the sheets as you probe at it. "I don't think it's big enough.." You say, obviously. You're not really doing this to actually take his temperature. Besides, you have better thermometers for actually taking temperature than this old thing.

You remove it and push your fingers inside his hole, finding it dripping wet and hot inside even through your gloves. The gloves feel strange to him, but good, he doesn't mind them.

"Fuck.. ohh.." He purrs, practically humping the damn bed.

"You are so fucking wet.. It's hott.. Oh, fuck, it's hott.. Come on, yeah, fuck yourself on my fingers.." You groan as he wiggles his hips back to do just that. You're already rubbing yourself through your pants, the throb between your legs being made worse by Penny's moans.

You pull your fingers away and lean in to lick across his pucker, tasting the juices, they're not bad, even sweet tasting. The clown sometimes likes to make his juices taste like cotton candy because you like it and he thinks it's funny. He can do it now in human form.

You lap at his hole some more with your tongue, grabbing his cheeks and burying your face between them to lick and suck at his wet hole. He's delicious, and the sounds he's making make you want to fuck him right now into oblivion.

"Uhm...uhhh..ahh..ohh.. ohh, fuck.. I don't think this is appropriate, Doctor." He manages breathlessly.

You giggle because you had let him watch bad porn and he learned cheesy dialogue for when you play.

"Why? I think I'm close to discovering your problem here.." You bury your face back and continue eating him out.

"No, no.. That's not it.. It's not there.. Ohh.." He purrs. He loves when you eat him out, in any form. In this form you don't have to worry about teeth coming out to bite you.

You stand up. "Come on, roll over on the bed to your back and spread your legs. We're going to try taking your temperature somewhere else."

He rolls over, sitting with his legs closed and looks at you strangely. "Somewhere else..?" Then he remembers the medical kink porn. "Oh.. Kinky.."

"Are you okay with that? I just want to be thorough." You smirk, playing along.

Penny looks apprehensive at first, then lays back and slowly spreads his legs, deciding he's okay with giving you your dirty fantasies. "If you think it will help, Doctor."

You take hold of his cock, the glove once again feeling strange, but good. You slide the foreskin up and down over his cockhead before rubbing your finger down inside the foreskin to massage the head before, wiggling it between your fingers. Then you pull it back again to have access to his slit. You reach down between his legs to gather up some slick and rub it over his cockhead, then apply some to the thermometer.

"This might stretch and hurt that little hole." You warn. "It may burn a bit.."

He nods and you press the end of the thermometer against his cumslit, wiggling it down inside the small slit and pushing it further inside, fucking it in and out a bit to stretch it a bit. He watches you fascinated, holding his legs up and spread under his knees for you. You continue working it all the way in, pushing it in and out every once in awhile. He's biting his bottom lip, panting and letting out quiet moans. When it's in, you start stroking him and push your fingers back inside him to tease his prostate. You play with him for a little while, making him a whimpering mess before thrusting inside and fucking him hard into the mattress.

"Don't cum.. Not yet.. You're being such a good boy.." You relieve yourself before you pull the thermometer out. His little slit is red and stretched and he whines when you rub your thumb across it and tease it. "That little hole's so stretched. Is it sore, sweetheart..?"

He nods, swallowing thickly. "Uh-huh.. It hurts.. I love it.. Ah, it's gonna hurt to cum.. Fuck.. make me cum, I need to cum.. please.."

You thrust your fingers back inside his hole and finger him while you engulf his cock, sucking at the head hard and teasing the slit with your tongue before bobbing your head up and down.

"Ah, fuck.. fuck.. fuck.. ohh.." He grabs to your hair tightly and thrusts up. He knows he's not allowed to without permission, but you let him, promising yourself to punish him later to make up for it.

You suck while he fucks your mouth, your fingers digging deep to wiggle against his prostate. He yelps and then he's cumming hard in your mouth. You only swallow because he tastes like candy.

He lays there panting, tummy and chest rising with every breath. You lose the gloves to rub his belly and he goes tense.

"Stop that, it's so adorable." You let your fingers trail over his belly and dip down into his naval.

"You do like this form better.." He pouts.

"Why do you worry about which form I like better? I like you, you dumb clown. No matter what form you take, this one is still you." You stroke his face. "You are beautiful and I'm crazy about you."

"You called me dumb." He says, eyes narrowed.

You laugh, you can't help it. "Fine, turn back into Pennywise the clown for round two. I'll use my toys on that pretty little clussy.. Come on, turn now." You demand firmly. "Keep the costume on, but lose the bottoms."

Penny swallows before forming back into the clown.

You lean over to stroke his hair. "There you are, Penny. My beautiful clown." You kiss him deeply and move your hand down to shove your fingers inside him, fucking them in and out hard and deep. "Keep those teeth in. I can't grow back fingers or appendages."

You then move down to suck at his clit like you would his dick. He tastes sweeter to you than he ever has, he even smells sweeter. You suck the little cock in your mouth like an piece of candy, and too soon he's cumming again.

You bring him off twice more and he's practically sobbing with over stimulation. You fuck him one more time to take your edge off. And collapse beside him.

"You good..?" You pant, cuddling next to him.

"No, you're a terrible doctor and I should report you." He teases, booping your nose.

You giggle and kiss him. Your hand finds his stomach again and you rub it. You don't know why, you're just drawn to it.

"Master.." He whines. "Please stop.."

"Why? Is something gonna come out and grab me? Jeez, Penny, if I didn't know any better I'd suspect you were pregnant or some shit." You joke.

He freezes entirely, his breathing catching. He lays unblinking at the ceiling.

"What?" You ask. He really is like a cat, confusing as hell.

He stands up, his bottoms back on and walks around the room, head down. He fidgets, wringing his hands together. "Master.. I wasn't sure.. I.. It's so strange for this to happen to a creature like me.."

"Something strange happening to a strange creature. Wow. Is this Supernatural?" You ask, referring to the tv show, but still amused.

"Master, I'm serious here. I have to tell you. I've been scared to tell you until I was sure. It's a rare occurrence. Please believe I wasn't trying to.." Penny insists.

"Penny, I've had it, spit it the fuck out, or I'm going to spank you until you give in and do." It's only half threatening. You have honestly been thinking Penny has been fretting over nothing.

"As much as I'd like that, Master.. No.. It probably wouldn't be a good way to tell you.." He sighs and looks at you. "I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medical kink.. Cuz I've never done it enough. I'm also enjoying going back and forth. I like the idea of Penny making himself taste like candy just for you. Also, cannot forget that your alien clown monster has teeth and can bite. In the movie when Beverley shoves the fence post through his head and he lets out that adorable little whine, the blood and his tears float upward. There are some bodily functions I was better off not having float, though it would be funny. Here you are cleaning cum off the ceiling.. again.. Also, as someone who was abused as a child, the fucking adults and parents in the movie scared me way more than the clown. I'll take Penny any day.


	3. Dinner Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You two talk about the pregnancy. Later the mother of your child is hungry, while at the store getting human food, you two come across an abusive man who makes the perfect dinner for a starving preggo clown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be horror violence in this chapter, and mentions of child abuse that leads to child abuse. Basically a dude gets eaten. Also a derogatory term I hate is used.

You sit there, blinking, unable to process what you just heard. You tilt your head, opening your mouth before closing it back, then opening it again to speak. "You're what now?" Is all you manage to get out. It's the most bizarre thing you've ever heard.

"I'm pregnant." Penny repeats seriously.

You wait, expecting to hear him start giggling and say it was a joke.. But he's not giggling. You give a nervous laugh that holds zero humor. "You're kidding, right..? Penny, if this is a joke, it isn't funny.. Or are you trying to scare me? Cuz I know you can do better than that."

"I'm not joking or kidding or trying to frighten you. I'm dead serious and I'm dead sure." He huffs, agitated.

You don't know what to say or how to react, it's all too surreal. "How..? I mean, how are you pregnant? How can you get..?" You stare at him at a loss. "How can you be pregnant?"

"Well, we do fuck a lot. That's usually what it takes." Penny replies, speaking slowly like you're a moron. You want to smack him.

"Has this.. ever happened before..?" You ask.

"Nope. Just with you. And I know you're the father, I haven't been with anyone else." Penny has already decided you're the father, guess he's the mother. Well, he is the one pregnant here.

"Have you been in heat?" You ask. "Is that why your human form gets wet..?"

"I am, I believe. But I was pregnant before that started, I don't have to be in heat to get knocked up apparently. Maybe the pregnancy triggered my heat." He gazes down as he rubs his hands over his tummy. It is cute.

"Did you know you could get knocked up?" Really, you're just curious.

His eyes snap back up at you. "If you're trying to ask if I did this on purpose, I can assure you, I did not. I did not know I even could. Why would I need to? I never had a reason to before. It's not like I have a book to tell me what's going on here. It's not like I can go to a doctor."

"No, I'm not asking that at all. And maybe if you transformed into a woman, you could see a doctor." You suggest, shrugging.

"It'd still be awkward to be examined by a human that isn't mine." Penny says.

"I'm not a real doctor though." That's obvious.

"Ain't that the truth, should sue you for negligence and sexual harassment." He teased.

"Please, bitch, you wanted it." You scoff, trying to lesson the tension.

Penny sighs. "Master, I'm sorry. I did not do this on purpose. I've been dreading telling you, afraid you'd be mad or not want me anymore.. Me afraid? It's humiliating."

You sigh as well. "I'm not mad, I could never not want you. I'm just shocked.. It's incredibly unexpected. I never even saw myself as being able to have kids with anyone. It's a surprise. How do you know you are, just curious?"

"I wasn't sure at first, my dreams tell me, my body tells me, the deadlights tell me." Penny says.

Another sigh. "Okay.. uh.. I guess we're having a baby.."

Penny looks relieved and smiles a bit before pouncing on you and pinning you to the bed. "You mean that, Master? We can keep it?"

You grunt at the weight of the damn clown on top of you. "Well, yeah, I'm not getting rid of you, I wouldn't want you to get rid of our baby."

Penny smiles wider and leans down to cover you in more clown slobber.

"Ah, quit.." You shove at him to push him away, but he's not budging. He is stronger than you, after all. "Now I need a shower.." You pout when he gets up.

He giggles. "Sorry, Master.." He lifts you up and throws you over his shoulder, carrying you to the bathroom.

"Penny, I've warned you about this.." You growl, not liking being carried upside down.

\--xx--

The super great news is, Penny has stopped fretting over telling you. He still frets over the house, rearranging stuff and even deciding that wallpaper has to be changed.. everywhere.. But now you're the one fretting.

You refuse to let him know you're apprehensive about this. You two definitely have things to discuss and you have questions, but that will come later. Or rather, bit by bit.

"Will you being birthing a live baby or an egg..?" You ask, feeling awkward. "Do alien clowns have eggs..?"

Penny shrugs. "I don't know. Like I've said, I've never done this before.. I don't know any other eldritch monsters to ask. I'm the only one."

You realize that Penny doesn't know what to expect anymore than you do, and that makes you feel better, and yet, more concerned at the same time. You really hope he doesn't pop out large numbers of children. You're worried about handling just the one.

And how are you two going to explain this? You still have family and friends, what're they going to think about you having a child? Will the child be able to appear normal to be around them, or will it have to be hidden because they'll never understand what it and what Penny truly is. They all know him as Robert, they think you're dating a normal human male. Is he going to show as a human male..? That would be awkward, but he probably will since he already has a tiny bump there that you've noticed.

Penny is checking paint swatches against the wall. He wants to paint them. You really don't want him to, but you're not about to argue with him on it.

"We need to fix up a nursery." You say instead, lounging back on the couch.

Penny turns to you, eyes widened. "Yes.. That's a lovely idea.. I like that, Master."

"I mean, if that area you made in the basement is a nest.. The baby doesn't need to sleep in there. You can make one in another room." You explain, rubbing the back of your neck.

"Well, of course. I sleep with you and I want the baby close to us. It wouldn't be a good idea to have it stay in the basement." Penny slouches and rubs his belly. "I'm hungry. I wish you could go hunt for me."

"I could if all I had to do was go out and get you ice cream and pickles at 2am." You say of the pregnant cliche.

Penny grimaces. "Yuck.. Why would anyone want that?"

"It's just a pregnancy joke, preggos craving ice cream and pickles, you know.." You tell him.

He nods, but then makes a sour face. "Stil that'd be gross even to my human form."

"To each their own.." You pick up your can of soda off the coffee table and give a mock toast.

Penny allows himself to transform into his human form, wearing comfy navy jogging pants and a black t-shirt. "Maybe I can just eat human food like this for a little while.." He rubs his belly and groans. "Well, I definitely don't want pickles with it, but now you have me craving ice cream.."

"I have myself craving it as well. But we're out of ice cream." You inform him.

"To the store it is.. Let's go.." He grabs your hand and jerks you up and towards the door.

"But..? Hey..? Wait.. I need keys and shoes and my wallet." You protest.

"You humans and your needs." Penny scoffs and lets you go to get those things. He sighs dramatically all the while he waits.

"You keep blowing and you're going to get it." You warn, putting on your shoes as you sit on the couch.

He sighs louder, arms folded. Damn defiant brat.

You get up and smack him on the ass in passing and he flushes, turning to glare at you. You reach up to grab his face and his eyes soften. "You keep that up and I'm not going to let you cum for a week."

He wets his lips before biting the bottom one and batting his eyes. His breathing hitches and you smell candy.. He's aroused.

"You.. you wouldn't do that to me.. would you, Master..? I'm sorry.. I'm just so hungry.." He whines and you can hear his stomach rumble.

Your lips twitch into a little smile. "Calm down, Penny.. Take a breath.. You can't go out with that tent in your pants."

He closes his eyes and takes a slow breath.

"Good boy.. You're going to get punished later." You release him.

He whimpers. "Yes, Master.."

"Do I have to put a cockcage on you? You know it isn't fun for either of us." You laugh.

"No, Master.."

You head to the store, and to your chagrin it's packed. People, so many people, and so many kids. You don't hate kids, you hate when they scream and act out because it means parents will scream back at them like they're five years old instead of being the fucking adult. The parents are worse than the kids. You've said before, you fear them more than Pennywise

It's times like this when you cling to Penny. He merely wraps an arm around you and cuddles you close, he knows you have anxiety, he knows how bad you can get. He's a good pet, he knows when to comfort you. You want to bury your face in his side and find yourself with your hand over his belly. This does comfort you and you rub his belly.

Taking a deep breath, you're able to go about shopping and ignoring everyone else. Penny hates that they scare you by merely existing. If you have to, you'll fight, but just being in the presence of others makes you nervous and sick to your stomach.

Penny gets whatever he wants, you needed to stock up anyhow. He gets meat, he doesn't prefer it, but will eat raw meat as a little snack until he can properly feed. He can eat human food, but he cannot completely live off of it.

You do feel bad that he has to eat people, so you convinced him to go after the ones who deserved it the most. The ones hurting others and continuing to get away with it. You just wish your father was alive so Penny could get a hold of him for everything he put you and your mother through. He was a coward, but a bad man.

You're doing better, focused on your shopping when you hear a man barking orders at his kid. "I'm telling you, I'm going to beat your fucking ass. Do you hear me? Keep it up and you're going to get it." He grabs the young boy's arm and jerks him around, hurting his arm.

The dude's like a military wannabe that would probably be dishonorably discharged if he were in service, and be a disgrace to people in service. He's stocky and round, shaved bald head, wearing dark sunglasses on his head while inside, and wearing a confederate flag t-shirt, jeans and work boots. He's been a real jerk since you've been here, ordering his wife and kid around, barking orders at everyone, shoving people out of the way and yelling at them for no reason. Basically he thinks he's the shit, when in reality he just stinks. His wife has a bruised face that no one pays any mind to. You can often see why Penny chose Derry, everyone here is already jaded and fucked up, even without his glamour.

"I told you to put it back, that you couldn't have it. Maybe I didn't make myself clear enough who's the boss here." The man snaps.

"You're not my real dad!" The boy screams. He has to be about 11.

The man slaps the boy hard and no one around cares, or even looks or whispers. Your heart pounds, you're on the verge of panicking.

"Penny, there's dinner.." You choke out.

Penny's already been looking, eyes dark and glowing amber yellow. "I see, Master." He holds you tighter.

"You ungrateful son of a bitch, wait till I get you home.." The man growls.

And you've had it, wiggling free from Penny. "Hey!" You stalk over to the guy. "Leave him the fuck alone!"

"Stay out of this, you're not his parent. You're not going to tell me how to raise my child. You don't know what's best for him." Discharge says, trying to be such a big strong man.

"I think I know a little better than you. Apparently you're not his father, so back the fuck off." You warn.

"And what're you going to do about it, huh?" He laughs.

"Oh, you'll see.." You leave to go check out, nerves jerking and heart pounding, you're angry and anxious.

You check out as quick as you can and get home to unload the food so it doesn't spoil or melt and ruin. You won't let Penny eat right now.

"No, we have something else to go out and get." You say. "Your dinner'll get cold." It's a dark joke.

Penny giggles. "I love when you're like this. You want blood, Master..?"

"Yes, Pet.." You get back into the car. "We're going jerk ass bitch hunting."

It doesn't take you long to find the guy out in town. You whistle at him to get his attention. "Hey, dickhead, come pick on someone your own size, you little bitch." Then you run off.

He jogs after you, giving chase like you wanted.

"You little punk, I'm going to teach you a lesson not to mess in other people's business." He rounds the corner down an alley where you're trapped, or so he thinks. You purposely chose this one since it was a dead end. "You little bitch, bleeding heart piece of shit."

"Penny.. He wants a bleeding heart.. So do I, quiet frankly." You smirk.

Penny steps out, still as Robert at first.

The guy even laughs. "Him? What the fuck are you two snowflakes going to do?"

Penny sighs and lets himself transform into a weathered stern old man with a belt, hardened by time and anger and hate. "I am disappointed in you, son. What a pathetic piece of shit I raised.. Your mother babied you too much. Should've killed that cunt sooner."

The guy stops, completely froze, eyes wide and disbelieving, mouth gaping. "What the fuck..? No! You're fucking dead, you bastard! I killed you! I strangled you with that thing." He growled.

"And you did a shit job at that. I'm embarrassed by you, junior." The old man replies.

"No, I don't believe this, you're dead! You're dead! How are you two faggots doing this?" Discharge panics.

"I hate that fucking word." You shake your head. "Your father was a monster and he created a monster. Now, you get to meet my monster.."

The dude lets out an unmanly whimper and turns to run down the alley and back out, finding it bricked up. "What the fuck?!" He screams, agitated. He grabs to his head and crumbles to his knees, praying as Penny comes closer to him. "Daddy, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.. Please don't.. I'll never do it again.. Please don't hurt me.."

You don't even feel bad watching the dude get beaten with the belt, he's an adult now, he could've been a better man and a better father than his had been to him apparently, but he chose to become what he feared and now he's having a mirror shoved in his face. He became an abuser just like his father had been. Not every abused child does, and he didn't have to. He's left a quivering crying mess. Penny knows how to read a person's fear when hunting, he could tell what the guy was terrified of, and that was his dead abusive father.

"Master..?" Penny purrs.

"Dinner time." You allow.

The man looks up to see the visage of his father opening his mouth impossibly wide to reveal the rolls of shark teeth, sharp and jagged and covered in drool. His eyes burn bright yellow, rimmed in red. His hands turn into large gnarled claws.

"What..? What is going on..?" The man cries, watching in horror as his father is literally transformed into a monster. He's terrified, even wets himself. His screams echo off the brick walls as Penny clamps down on his leg and tears at it, blood gushing from where his teeth pierce flesh.

Penny growls, pinning him down and attacking his chest and stomach, taking out large chunks. The man gurgles, choking on his own blood as he's dying and tries to keep screaming. The body twitches and jerks, but finally stops moving, his beady eyes wide open and frozen in horror.

Penny is back to the clown, still munching on the abusive asshole and covered in his blood. He takes off large bites and swallows them whole. These human monsters are good for something after all, they'll feed your kid and your monster pet.

You saunter over to stroke his hair while he eats, he's determined to finish the whole scumbag. "Good boy.. Does that feel better..?"

"Yes, Master.. Hmm, abusive father tastes better than dead beat father.." He giggles.

You drop to your knees and grab up a handful of bloody gory entrails and offer them to your clown, who eats them off your hand and licks it clean.

You find the wallet while Penny finishes. Charles David. Well, goodbye, Charles David, you won't be missed.

Nothing is left of him before you two leave.

At home, Penny is happy to sit on the couch, patting his belly and contently digesting. He's satisfied now, purring as you pet him. You're sitting beside him, finishing your book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Penny's the mother and reader is the father, even if reader's a girl. Pennywise cares not for traditional gender labels. This probably more for the writer's benefit. I hate abusive assholes. I like having Penny go after scumbags. He's used for fantasy, so this becomes my twisted fantasy. In real life, I don't care for violence, and would never inflict it unless it was self defense. This is fiction, used as an outlet. Penny is also still a horror movie monster.


	4. Teeth and Tentacles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your moody clown gets bitey and hates that it's not in his control. Of course, he can control his teeth, he just needs reminders. You also discover something interesting about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-con biting.. Spanking, it's consensual, and Penny wants it, but you're not totally sure. The tentacles also want to play, and a steel dildo is involved. Reader deliberately cuts their finger open, but it isn't really self harm.

He's horny.. Like all the time. And he wants to fuck.. Like all the time.

Usually creatures go into heat and that leads to pregnancy. But Penny got pregnant first and then went into heat. You remind yourself that Penny is not like most creatures. Penny is alien, even if he's existed on earth for a very long time, he's still of alien origin. And since he's been the only one of his kind for fricken eons, and has never had a reason to mate or reproduce, he doesn't know any more than you do at first. At least his dreams somewhat guide him, but your dreams don't guide you at all.

You stay sore at this point. And he likes to bite. He hasn't broken skin again, but he leaves you with little temporary indentations of his human teeth. He only does it in human form since his teeth aren't as vicious. They can form that way, but he's been a good boy at keeping them in check on you. He also likes when you bite him. He also sees that as only fair since he bites you and you trust him not to take out chunks. But he also likes it. He likes it because since he's an otherworldly creature, and you can't really hurt him, you can bite and tear into him as much and as hard as you want. He likes to be bitten best in sensitive places, especially in human form since you can leave the best marks and bruises on his skin. He keeps the one you left in his inner thigh where his leg spreads, and wears it around like something he's really fucking proud of.

He's also really fucking moody, horny like a slut one minute, happy like a child the next, and then angry as hell and wanting to appear scary to you. It's not so he can feed or show you you're under him or some shit, it's more to impress you as a mate, least that's the way he explained it. You calmly explain to him that he doesn't need to do that, you're already impressed, especially with his abilities to scare the shit out of his food. It's really not his fault, he knows you already are, it's just nature taking over.

Then it happened. Another bite, this time not from his mouth. He wasn't angry, he wasn't upset, he damn sure wasn't threatened, it was all quite the opposite, he got a little too excited. He's shredded sex toys before in the past with clussy teeth, but that was when you two first started playing and he'd sort of panic at the sensations and the teeth would come out. They'd come out on the latex dildos and would quickly shred the poor things. The concept of them doing that to a real cock and your real genitals or your fingers is terrifying. You'd have to remind him to put the teeth away, and he usually would calm himself and retract them. For a long time he's been good at keeping them in, especially with your gentle reminders during sex or your demanding ones that he loves.

This time you had a knee between his legs and were rubbing against him, and the teeth decided on their own accord to come out and bite. You're glad it was minor since you jerked back in surprise and didn't end up with a hunk taken out of your leg. But you do have a pretty odd pattern of teeth marks embedded on the front of your thigh now. You really have no idea how you'd explain the odd pattern to anyone who saw it. It's the shape of his pussy lips naturally. You've saw horror movies with chicks who had teeth inside their vaginas and ate dudes, but this is ridiculous. You want to ask why he'd need teeth down there, does he eat down there too..? But you're admittedly very shameful that you're afraid of the answer.

You spank him after that, mainly because he begged you to do it. You hadn't wanted to since it would be completely counter productive. He liked being spanked, and that was for fun, and never really punishment, so really you didn't think he deserved to be rewarded with something he liked for not minding you. You thought if he got what he wanted out of that, he might be inclined to think he could do it again and get the same results. He didn't see it that way. He had not done it deliberately, and he was amazingly ashamed of doing it, majorly because it had been out of his control and he didn't like that. You have gotten rough with him and spanked him before when he's gotten moody or mouthy to calm him down and give him something he likes. So maybe it's the same principle, but him mouthing off to you and being moody is not the same as permanently physically scarring you.

You give into him anyway. He wants you to do it in his human form since you can make it hurt more, but you refuse, whatever form misbehaving is the one that gets it, it's a rule. He wants you to do it as hard as you can, he wants it to hurt. You remind yourself that you cannot really hurt him this way or do much damage. Penny is not human. So you lay into him, smacking him as hard as you fucking can with a large thick plastic paddle while he's bent over and wiggling against your bed. You're unrelenting because he wants you to be. It's not because you're mad. It would kind of be like sticking your hand in a crocodile's mouth and then getting mad at it when it snaps your hand off, it's pointless.

You figure it's okay, every loud harsh smack is making him whine or growl as usual. But he's not begging and playing as usual. He's griping to the bed sheets tightly, still humping the bed, but his gaze is solidly forward, lips curling into snarls and eyes glowing. You should've pulled away when the claws come out and shred your fucking mattress, because dammit. But before you really can, his tentacles are shooting out to wrap around and grab the paddle, giving a sharp tug. They have an amazing grip on the paddle to be so damn slimy and dripping wet.

Stupidly you tug back. "Penny, let it go. You have a safeword if it's too much. Do you want to use it?"

"No." He growls.

"Then, let go. What's wrong..?" You ask.

"You're mad at me." He says, the tentacles succeed in jerking the paddle out of your hand and dropping it to the floor with a slight soft clatter on the carpet.

"I'm not mad, and if I were I'd not be doing this, I'm not doing this because I'm mad." You tell him.

"You're disappointed though." He sighs.

"I am that." You admit. "I'm slightly irritated, but that's not the same as mad or angry."

"You should be mad." Penny says.

You place your hands on your hips. "And why is that?"

Penny has his arms folded on the mattress, head resting on them. "I bit you again. It would not benefit me to harm you, Master."

"I'm not fragile, Penny!" You huff.

"All humans are fragile, Master. Especially when faced with me." Where he'd usually say this with a smirk or a giggle, there isn't either, just regret.

"Well, I mean, this is nothing to me. Now if you start taking off limbs, I'm going to be super pissed." You say it sarcastically, because you know he won't take off limbs, but you would totally be pissed if he ever did.

The tentacles raise up to wrap two around your wrist and tug, there's five of them in general, purplish in color. They're slimy and smooth, except a couple do have suction cups for grip.

Naturally, your first instinct is always to yell or demand they let go. You only glare at them as they pretty much have a mind of their own. You show no fear to them whatsoever. They have grabbed you before in Penny's panic. Usually they're friendly and even caress you, and sometimes they stay inside entirely.

"I'm not afraid of you." You tell them, still glaring. They release you, and sort of shrink back before they all seem to pout and hang down. You've hurt their feelings. It's absurbed really. "Aweh.. You know better than to grab things out of my hands." You lift one up to pet it and stroke it.

Penny's hips jerk at that and he spreads his legs further and arches back. "Master..?"

"Shh.. You've got a lot of apologizing to do, sweetheart.." You remove your pants and underwear and grind up against him from behind, not pentrating, but just thrusting against him. The tentacles explore you between your legs, rubbing and stroking. "Good boy.." You give a swat to his ass and move your hand so you can finger him between the tentacles.

"No.. No.. I don't deserve that.." He tries to raise up, but you shove his head back down and tighten your grip on his hair.

"This isn't for you, I'm wanting to play, you're going to be a good boy and let me.. Now keep stroking.. That feels so good.. Fuck.. They're really good at that.." You release his hair and move your hand around to rub his clit, stroking it between two fingers.

Penny shudders and has relaxed, purring now as he wiggles back into your fingers and forward into your hand. "Ohh.. oh, Master.. can I cum..?"

"No.. Don't you even dare.." You bend to reach under the mattress on the side and tug out the stainless steel dildo you had made after the shredding of a few of the latex ones. He cannot shred or destroy this one. You even had him try. It's about six and a half inches long and thick. You slide inside slowly between the tentacles and fuck it in and out.

The clown keens and bucks back into it. "Master.. Master, please.. I won't do it again.. I'll mind.. Please let me.. I need to.. It hurts.. Master, I'm dying here.."

You laugh. Such dialogue he's learned in bed during sexy time. You like it and it amuses you. You squeeze his clit. "No, you're gonna take it.. You haven't been good.. Now keep stroking me.. That's it, right like that.. You're doing so good.."

Penny whines and lowers his head. "Can I cum after you cum..? I really need to.."

"Maybe.. If you're a good boy.. Can you be a good boy..?" You purr.

"No.."

You giggle. "Ah, I know you can.." You hear the sound of scraping and feel the resistance when you thrust the steel cock in and out. "Put the teeth away or I'm going to stop.."

"But you got this one so I can.." He protests.

"No, I got this one in case you did, not so you could. Besides you've been bad and are still being punished. Put them away or I will stop." You demand firmly.

"A lot of sense you make.." He grumbles, but puts the teeth away.

"Good boy.. Make me cum, sweetheart.." You feel the one stroking you increase its speed and it doesn't take long to bring you off after that. "Put them away.."

It amuses you to watch the tentacles slither back inside his body. He's panting and already debauched. It's so hott.

"Get up and lay on your back.." You remove the steel cock and wait for him to do as you say. He does so, spreading his legs and welcoming your mouth between them.

You swirl your tongue around and over the small cock-like appendage, licking it lovingly as you thrust the steel dildo back in and fuck him with it. The sounds he makes are incredible, haunting and sexy.. purred ethereal whimpers and soft cries. You wrap your lips around the small cock and suck.

"Ohh.. Oh, fuck.. Master, please.. Let me cum.. I need to, please.. Please.. Please.. Oh, please.. Master..?" He's begging now, which is also hott.

You're alternating between kissing, licking and sucking. He tastes sweet and like caramel. You pull off with a slurp and give him the go ahead before taking it back in your mouth to suck on it some more. In no time he's cumming and you fuck him through his climax before pulling the steel cock out and wiping it off. You shove it back under the mattress. You're slimy and sticky now, but your clown is asleep. Damn clown.

You let him sleep and go shower and tend to your new bites.

He's waking up as you come back into the room, still toweling your wet hair off. He raises his head and looks around. He looks so disoriented that it's simply adorable. His gaze finds you and he gives a sleepy smile.

"Have a good nap?" You ask, getting some clean clothes to dress.

He still appears confused. "I just fall out, Master?"

You pull the underwear on. "You did. You came and fell asleep."

He tilts his head at you and sits up. "Hm.. I wasn't even aware I was sleepy.."

"Well, you were well relaxed." You smile, putting on your shirt.

He observes the bandage on your right thigh to match the one on your left arm. "I'm really sorry, Master. I don't know why it bit you.. I don't see you as a threat or food.. I wasn't in distress.. It had felt good.."

"I don't know, Penny. You'll have to figure that one out yourself. I can't tell you." You say honestly. Of course you can't. "I wish I could."

Penny rubs his belly, staring down at it. "I know, Master, I just feel so strange. I'm not used to feeling like this. I've never felt these things before. Of course, I've never.. felt this way about a human before either. Something that's new to me, that's strange."

"This is strange for me too, Penny. You're not alone." You grab your box cutter and come over to stand in front of him. You push out the blade and slice open your middle finger, releasing a small stream of blood. You like the look and the feel of the blood as it runs down your fingers.

"What are you doing, Master..?" Penny asks, watching you in a horrified curiosity.

"Open your mouth.." You offer your first two fingers, smeared in the dark red liquid.

Penny shakes his head, the bells on his costume jingling. "No, Master, I can't.. I.." He stares at them fascinated, drooling a bit. "I might hurt you.. I can't do that.."

"You won't do that. Just keep your teeth in. Trust me." You smear the blood over his lips and his eyes darken, but remain blue. He parts his lips for you to push them inside. His eyes glow for a bit and he tenses. "Keep them in. It's me, it's my fingers in your mouth. I'm not food.. Just suck.."

He closes his eyes and opens them back to blue, sucking as you fuck them in and out of his mouth, smearing the dark red blood. He swallows, breathing hitched. Then you feel him licking between them, grabbing to your wrist gently to pull off and lap at your fingers, licking over the cut. He takes them back in and bobs his head a bit before pulling off with a long suck and swallowing hard.

"See? Good boy.. You did so well.. You didn't bite.." You say, wiggling your intact fingers. Then you notice that your finger is no longer bleeding and you examine the cut. It's been completely healed up. "Shit.. Did you know you could do that..?"

"Do what..?" He takes a look and sees the damage you done is sealed closed, good as new. "No.. I didn't.. I've never been able to do anything like that before.. Of course I never had a reason to." He giggles darkly.

You're happy to see him smile that creepy adorable smile of his again. "Well, let's see if it works on the others.." You pull the bandaging off your arm and hold it out to him. "Just lick.."

He takes hold of your arm and licks across the bite marks. "I liked having you marked though.. But I didn't want to hurt you.." He presses his mouth to the wound and sucks, still massaging over the indentations of teeth.

"You can mark me somewhere else, somewhere where I don't have to worry about anyone seeing it." You offer, stroking his hair gently.

He raises his head, your arm is covered in clown drool, but it's healed, the bite is gone. "No, I'm.. I'm not comfortable with that.."

"Holt shit.. It's gone.." You say examining it. "You fucking beautiful creature.." You rip the bandaging off of the one on your thigh and raise it up to rest your foot on the bed and let him give it the same treatment, sealing the marks and making it as if it were never there. "Oh, thank you.. I didn't know how I was ever going to wear shorts again." You take his head in your hands and smile, rubbing his nose with yours. "Good boy.." You kiss him softly before deepening it and pushing him back on the bed.

\--xx--

You see flyers for Charles David out in town and laugh to yourself, grabbing one off a wall in your fist and crumbling it. You jerk it down off the wall and wad it up before tossing it in the trash. You'll let the others be because it amuses you. They'll never fucking find him. Any items he had on him and any shred of clothes left went down the well. Penny finished him off entirely, there was no piece of him left. Maybe some blood down the alley, but Penny camouflaged it so no cop or forensic team would ever find it.

You don't feel bad for it, but you do vandalize some of the Missing flyers for the abusive jackass, childishly drawing crude shit on them and writing derogatory shit about the son of a bitch. The child abuser. People won't be horrified, they hardly even care about ones missing, it's all apart of Penny's glamour and hold over the town. He has no hold on you, he never has and it's what had drawn him to you in the first place, you weren't scared, you we're fascinated and he couldn't make you jaded to what he was or what he was doing. It always has been strange to him. He couldn't frighten you enough, maybe spook or startle you, but not terrify. He wanted to know why he couldn't bend you to his will.

You don't know why. He still doesn't know why. He likes you, you like him, and an odd friendship that turned into a relationship started. He also likes that you don't mind him eating certain humans. He can deal with it.

On one more flyer you scribble 'you'll never find me' in red marker before leaving.

At home, your clown has torn down a whole wall of wallpaper.. with his claws alone.

"Penny..?" You literally whine. "Our wall.."

Penny looks at your for a second. "I have to take it down to put up new paper, Master. It's okay, you don't have to do anything.."

"Is new wallpaper what we decided on instead of painting them..? By 'we' I mean 'you'." You ask.

"Yes. I can't decide on a good color." He continues shredding at the paper, then turns his gaze back to you. "Can we go check out some wallpaper, Master?"

"I guess we'll have to." You plop down on the couch and watch the clown. You wince as his claws dig through into the wall. That also reminds you to pick up the mattress you had to order.

He looks sheepish. "We'll need some plaster too, I guess.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He's really lucky to have such a patient master to help him through this, lol. Really said master just wants to help without getting brutally maimed. Yeah, I went with the lame ole one mate can heal the other type of thing..


	5. So Many Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shopping with a moody preggo clown is tiresome, and you both have your own questions and concerns about how to deal with parts of the pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moody, kind of angsty clown boy.

Wallpaper shopping with a preggo clown boy is exhausting. There is absolutely nothing he's satisfied with. Nothing is right, nothing is good enough and he gets snippy about it. He can be a total diva, in clown form or human form. And he bitches about everything one minute, then gets excited about something he likes the next.

When he does find a wallpaper he likes, he literally squeals and claps excitedly. "This one. Master, can we get this one?"

"Yeah, I guess.. If that's what you really want.." You don't care, you just want him to find something he likes.

"Do you not like it?" Penny pouts, and the look is cuter than a basket of puppies.

You smile. "I like it, it's fine with me."

He grins and kisses you on the lips. "Okay, this one then.."

No one looks at you two strange is the good thing. You're pretty sure he could go out as the clown and no one would pay him any mind. But he goes out as Robert for your sake.

He settles on a couple of wallpapers and you get enough for what he wants to do, you've both measured it and know how much you need. You don't forget the plaster or stuff to fix the claw marks in the walls.

It occurs to you that you will have to get baby furniture and supplies. You aren't sure of what to get though, since you aren't sure what the baby will be like. Will it be a shapeshifter like Penny, or human like you? Will it look alien, or like a normal human baby? Will it be an egg first, or a live birth.

Penny knows no more than you do. "Of course it will be half human like you, Master." He reasons. "But it most likely will be half like me.."

It makes him kind of sad in a way. The kid may not look human or be able to transform into a human as a disguise. If so, you two will never be able to look like a normal family in public or around your family. Personally, he says he doesn't care, but he knows you will.

"Penny, I won't care. We'll love it and raise it and take care of it no matter what." You tell him.

"What about me going out in town? What if I show as a male? How do we explain that? What if every form I take, I can't glamour the belly away?"

"What if you don't start more sentences with 'what if'?"

Penny huffs. "What if I start every sentence that way then?"

"You really want to wear a cockcage for a week, don't you?" You tease.

"No, not really.."

You giggle. "Were you ever a baby, Penny? Did you have parents who birthed you?"

"Did you?" He snaps defensively, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, yeah, duh. You've met my mother. You've seen my baby pictures thanks to my mother." You say dully, wrapping your arms around his waist.

"You were so cute. I hope our little one looks like you." Penny sighs. "I don't even remember if I ever was a baby. I don't think so, I don't think I had a parent at all.. I just came to exist.. I wouldn't know, it's been so very very long ago." He strokes your face. "I wish I could keep you forever, Master. I don't ever want to let you go. You're going to die one day, and I don't know what I'm going to do living in a world without you." He takes your head in his hands and rubs your noses together before pecking your lips.

Your hands reach up to lightly grab his wrists. "Penny, if I had it my way, I'd never leave you."

"You're the first human that's came along in millions of years that made me feel things I never felt before. The first that triggered this in me." He dropped his hands. "I never considered the possiblity of spawning children, I really never had a reason. My species are not that concerned with replication, I don't think. I never had the natural urge to the way humans or animals do."

"Some humans and animals don't have that urge either. There's nothing wrong with it." You rub his belly, which he's no longer squeamish about since you know. "It's okay, we're okay."

"You never really wanted this." Penny sighs.

"I never wanted it as in, I wasn't planning on it. But it's happened, and I do want it, Penny. I like the idea of having a baby with you more and more every day. It doesn't matter what I did or didn't want in the past, or what I never planned for. What matters is what I want now." You lean down to press a kiss to his belly. "Now come on, let's shop some more.."

You look at cribs and stuff in the baby section. Penny sighs and shakes his head. "I don't know what it'll be or look like, so we don't know what stuff to get."

"Well, we'll just put buying anything off for awhile. We can still look at stuff." You say, you're pretty sure you have plenty of time and it's no big deal.

"What are we going to tell people?" Penny asks, rubbing his belly in small circles.

"How about that you're a transgendered female to male and we used artificial insimination to knock you up?" You suggest.

"I'm six-foot-four, they won't buy that." He argues.

"Oh, you are not telling me that women cannot be six-foot-four." You say with your hands on your hips.

Penny shrugs and snickers. "Well..? And wouldn't that be taboo around here, it'd be scandalous."

"Penny, no one ever pays us any mind cuz of your glamour. They're probably not going to care if you show or not." You assure.

"But I don't manipulate your mom, or your grandparents, or your family, and very rarely your friends." Penny reasons. "What do we tell them?"

"The truth. That you're an inter-dimensional space alien who takes the form of a hott guy, and a killer clown. No big." You shrug.

Penny frowns. "It sounds so ridiculous when you put it that way." He whimpers, pouting.

"No, don't do that. And it isn't ridiculous what you are, not to me anyway." You sigh. "Transform into a girl?"

Penny folds his arms and glares. "We'd then have to explain that you dumped me for some knocked up floozy. They'll notice the difference."

"You'd be that floozy though. Okay, make yourself shorter then and go with the transgender thing?" You suggest.

"Once again, they'll notice the difference and wonder why I shrunk." Penny argues.

"Then use a little glamour on them, just a little to make them not give a shit about your height or gender." You sigh again.

"I don't want to do that. No." He growls.

"Baby, come on. It doesn't matter. Least not right now. You're not showing enough that a baggier shirt can't hide it yet." You pull him closer and cuddle him. "Don't get upset at me in public."

"I'm not upset at you." Penny mutters and pulls away. "I don't know what to do. And I don't want to change forms. I like this, and I like the clown. I can't be the clown around them."

"Why? I'm sure nothing could shock them at this point. They're not conservative assholes with closed minds." You say, rubbing his back.

Penny merely whines and the frequency hurts your ears and nearly breaks the glass in a photo frame on a shelf.

"Please don't make that sound. Like ever again." You wince. "Come on. We'll figure this out, let's go." You take his hand and kiss it before dragging him along.

You really weren't ever sure why he favors his main two forms above others. He likes Robert, and he likes Pennywise the clown. Sure, he changes his form all the time while hunting or for convenience- like if someone is afraid of a bear, he'll become a huge terrifying rabid bear. But he's fond of and always remains the two above all else. Like, he won't change into a bear normally just to change into a bear.

\--xx--

At home, you tug and pull your new mattress in by yourself. You wouldn't let Penny help for fear of hurting the baby. He was insulted since he was sure that would not hurt the baby, and he reminds you that he is stronger than you. But you aren't taking any risks.

Penny growls as he watches you struggle to get the mattress on the bed. He's back in clown form. "Don't treat me like I'm fragile, Master. I don't like it. And you're going to hurt your back."

"Don't treat me like I'm fragile either, Penny." You say, resting, and panting heavily.

"I'm pregnant, I'm not useless.." He gripes.

"Well, then you can make back up the bed." You tell him.

"We could've done all this together, you know." Penny persists. "It would've been easier."

"But you're fixing the walls. It's not like you're doing nothing." You remind. Penny would actually break and try to fix things all the time. Sometimes he succeeded, and others not so much.

You both make the bed. Normally he could fix it with a wave of his hand, but he's been feeling tired. Another reason you didn't want him to help with the mattress. The walls don't get done today, as he just wants to sleep. You stretch out on the lounge seat attached to the large couch and he sleeps across the couch. It's big and comfy enough for you both to lay on it. You watch mindless tv while you stroke his hair. Through the course of this, his head finds your lap and he ends up drooling on your pants, effectively soaking them. You groan, but don't do anything to wake him up, he probably needs sleep and you don't want to deal with him grouchy.

At least you have the remote, you made sure to grab it before plopping down. You manage to fall asleep yourself and you only wake up because you can't breathe. Somehow the clown has made his way into your lap and the frills of the costume are in your face. You push them away and regret not telling him to change into something a little lighter. At least he's made himself lighter so you're not squished. You cuddle your clown, nuzzling him and placing your hand on his tummy. Penny doesn't exactly snore, he purrs, like a large dangerous cat.

You drift off to sleep again. You're glad his tongue isn't rough like a cat, as you wake up to a giggly clown licking the side of your face. He's fond of waking you like this.

Of course, after he's done covering you in drool, he gets off and decides to go about fixing the wallpaper. You watch him for a bit and decide to go take a shower. You do not want to announce this, because you need to actually get clean, and with Penny, that hardly ever happens, he also needs to fix the walls, so you get up and try to sneak away. What you pretend to not know is that Penny's ears have detected your movement, and he just pretends he doesn't notice. You can't exactly hide from him, he can sense and smell you. He has excellent senses for hunting, he hears, sees, and can smell things better than you do.

But he lets you think you've successfully snuck off to the bathroom while he hums and goes about fixing the wallpaper. You make it to the bathroom and undress, then get the water fixed just right, you grab a rag and a towel and place them on the closed lid of the toilet before stepping in the shower. The water feels wonderful on your bare skin and you wet your hair before pouring the shampoo in your hand and washing your hair. You scrub your scalp with your nails and that feels wonderful. Admittedly, when Penny washes your hair, his nails feel so good as they scratch your scalp.

You hear a noise from behind the curtain and your mind instantly wonders. You have shampoo all over your head, on your hands, and running down in your face while you close your eyes tightly to keep it from getting in them and burning them. You never know if it's Penny playing tricks and trying to scare you, or if maybe this one time it'll be an actual killer and not your killer clown. (Which you're aware is ridiculous, since they'd never make it past Penny.)

"Penny? This is never funny. No matter how many times you try it." You sigh and continue scrubbing your hair.

You itch to open your eyes and look outside of the curtain. Or at least try and see through it. The plastic curtain is a murky-like see through. It's clear, but you can't actually see clearly through it, you can only maybe make out shapes or some colors. You hear movement and the creak of the floor. You groan irritably.

"Penny, I wouldn't, if I were you." You growl in warning. You expect to hear giggles as usual, but you hear none. "Penny? Are you there?" You hate this, standing here naked and wet with shampoo all over your head and face. You quickly rinse your hair, and get all the shampoo off your face.

Your fingers curl around the edge of the curtain and you peel it back, not knowing what you'll see. Your mind often wonders; will it be Penny, will it be a masked murderer, will it be a monster? Will it be nothing?

This time it's nothing. You sigh and replace the curtain and use the conditioner, rinsing it out fast as well. You quickly scrub your body next, ignoring the sounds and the creaks. You expect the curtain to be jerked open and you to be attacked by a rambunctious clown at any moment. But so far, nothing's happened. But your nerves are twitching. You rinse off and open the curtain and get out and dry off, wrapping your hair up in a towel. You brush your teeth and take your hair down, brushing it out before grabbing the hair dryer and turning it on to dry your hair out.

The noise from the dryer makes it seem like you can hear things in the noise. The more you listen, the more you hear it. The thumps and knocks. You turn off the dryer and listen to the buzzing noise of the silence. You shake your head and turn back on the dryer. Maybe it's just you. There's a certain paranoia that comes with dating an otherworldly monster clown who likes to scare people. You sigh and take your mind off of it, focusing on your hair. But when you look back up in the mirror, you jump and gasp. It's just Penny's reflection behind yours in the mirror. You turn off the dryer and place a hand on your pounding heart. You had expected a big scare, but ended up scaring yourself for him.

Penny folds his arms and narrows his eyes, tapping his foot. "You're too easy."

"Ah, fuck you." You stick your tongue out at him in the mirror.

"I mean, I didn't even have to try." Penny sighed.

You shrug. "What're you doing sneaking up on people?" You smirk.

"What're you doing sneaking away from me?" Penny gives an overdramatic pout. "You don't like taking showers with me anymore, Master?"

"I love taking showers with you. I just wanted to actually get clean this time." You snort.

Penny's eyes narrow again and he glares. "I get you clean."

"Yeah, after you dirty me up." You snicker.

He huffs. "You humans are impossible to please."

You find yourself being shoved to sit down on the toilet lid for him to dry your hair. It will be an utter mess before he's done. But he's in motherhen mode. And moody. So you're not arguing.

And it is mess, but nothing a little combing and some hair product can't fix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gender starts becoming a concern. Especially since I didn't give the reader/character a specific gender, maybe I should have. It's often written to sound like it could be either or. But most of it suggests it's a female character anyhow.. And how would Penny get knocked up that way? Well, it's a story intended to be silly about an alien clown monster who gets pregnant, maybe it doesn't have to have all the answers, lol. Maybe it's how like Kiff (a male alien) got pregnant by Amy (a female human) in Futurama. It wasn't exactly sex, she basically created a feeling of love in him and when she touched his ungloved hand, he got pregnant. So maybe since Penny feels this is his mate, coupled with sex, means any gender can knock him up.. I don't know.. Actually I've read back thru this sometimes and thought, man, this is like one of those stories that get made fun of for being strange and stupid. It's kinda supposed to be silly, and strange, almost crackish. I did it for fun and because I wanted to and could, lol. Some have Penny knocking the reader/character up, I wanted Penny to be knocked up.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably no secret this is going to be mpreg.. Well, sort of. Pregnant!NewPenny. I've never written the Robert Gray side before, the human form, which would of course be Skarsgard since it's New Penny. He's a beauty, I can't help it. The human form is male, and the self-lubricating butt is usually a no-no for me, unless it's an alpha/omega cuz male asses don't work that way, so it's basically on the same principle of an omega male producing slick in fiction. He's also a bottom, mostly submissive by choice since I like him like that. I find beauty in having tamed a vicious man-eating monster be loyal. Penny's sexuality is ambiguous since he essentially has no gender, or can be either or both. So I like the clussy, with tentacles that can come out to play. The little clit-like tentacle was inspired by roskakatos' Two Cents comic on tumblr and the genitalia New Penny has there. Cuz honestly, it's fucking cute as hell. I'm not even sorry, I love it.


End file.
